


Surrender

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Darcey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A blind ballet dancer and a latin dancer meet...AU as hell.





	Surrender

The music is easy to move to, even now. She finds, however, that she doesn’t feel the need to move. She’s staring at the most beautiful dancer she has ever seen. She can see that the girl is wearing a blindfold, and yet the dance is just as perfect as ever. She finds that, when the Ballet is over, she is crying. 

The years fall away even as she greets the other dancer, Darcey is petite, although slightly taller than she is, and she knows that this is the girl she had been looking for ever since the night she went to the ballet, trying to find a reason to introduce herself. She knows that Darcey can’t see her, and yet she has dressed nicely, a simple white dress and light curls pressed into her dark brown hair, her eyes, also a dark shade of brown, are focused on the other woman. She is struck by how tall the woman seems despite being small, she walks with purpose, seemingly unafraid. The blindfold is still there, and she finds herself wondering why... before she can ask however, the woman is gone. 

She gets her answer when she hears people whispering about the woman, and her heart aches. 

“She won’t let anyone in... she doesn’t think she deserves it...”

The girl who would be working with them later had told her, and yet, she wanted to believe it was wrong. She had been able to, right until she had heard others repeating it. She had made herself a promise right there that she would find the other woman, and make friends. 

The music is loud, powerfully so, and she smiles as she follows it. The other woman is dancing, heels kicked off and pointe shoes wrapped around dainty feet and strong legs. She finds herself looking the other woman over, her breathe catching as she took in the simple white dress the woman wore, the skirt of which finishing at the other woman’s knees, clinging to her slim frame beautifully. The woman’s warm caramel hair fell in soft waves, her blindfold in place as ever. Guilt stole over her even as she moved to knock at the door, she was disturbing her...

“Who is it?”

The woman’s voice is soft, delightfully so and yet it holds a mild hint of annoyance. 

“It’s me... Shirley...”

“Is the music too loud?”

The woman’s beautifully expressive dancer’s limbs have curled around her and Shirley could swear the woman is blushing, or at least flushed, she looks sad, lost even. 

“No... No... I’m sorry I just... was wondering if you’d like a drink?”

“I don’t drink...”

The door shuts in her face, leaving her eyes stinging, the woman is hurting, she knows it. She just needs to find a way to get through to her. Then she knows, music. She arranges to have Darcey brought to the studio they are working in. She is smiling as she waits, suddenly sure of herself. Darcey sounds just as miserable as before when she follows her friend into the room, allowing herself to be lead. 

She takes a breath, then, moving closer, she speaks softly, addressing herself to Darcey, explaining only a little of why she had asked to see Darcey. Her voice was soft as she asked Darcey to stay, moving to set the music playing, losing herself in the music enough that she can’t help the tears that come as she finishes. 

Darcey smiles, it’s the same music she had used. Now she rises, moving confidently and hitting repeat, her own dance slightly tortured looking, although she had not stopped even as she blindfold came undone, leaving her exposed. She had danced with so much expression when Shirley had seen her at the ballet, but now, having seen how the woman moves to music that matters, she finds that her breath catches. 

_I was running on an empty heart,_  
Not a trace of gasoline  
Trying to dim every single spark  
That could hurt, that could burn all of me 

_Like a soldier on the battleground_  
Lying wounded on the field  
I was fighting alone with a broken sword  
Now I’m caught in a war with no shield 

_If you hold me now and leave me never,_  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender... 

Darcey dances honestly and it’s clear that, even after dancing so beautifully for so long, she still thinks of herself as not worthy. As she comes to a finish Shirley finds herself rising, applauding and moving to lightly stroke away Darcey’s tears, her invite soft.

“Dance with me?”

Darcey, startled enough that her breath catches, agrees. 

_‘Cause I made myself a prisoner_  
Shackled up by all my fears  
But I feel you breaking away at the walls,  
Make them fall make them all disappear 

_If you hold me now and leave me never,_  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
Surrender, surrender 

_Hold me now and leave me never,_  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
Then I surrender, surrender... 


End file.
